Doctor Strange Prelude
Doctor Strange Prelude is a digital comic set before the events of Doctor Strange. Synopsis Issue #1 A powerful, ancient relic has been stolen from the British Museum – a relic that could do significant damage in the wrong hands… Enter the Masters of the Mystic Arts! The team is on a mission to find the relic and the mysterious mystic who stole it – but will they be able to track her down before it's too late?! Issue #2 GET READY FOR MARVEL'S SMASH HIT FILM WITH THIS OFFICIAL PREQUEL! Get a first look at Kamar-Taj, where the Ancient One trains apprentices in the magical arts! Meanwhile, the powerful Arrow of Apollon is discovered by bandits! Will the Ancient One be able to use her powers to recover the arrow before more harm befalls the empire Plot Issue #1 Standing in front of the British Museum in London, a cloaked woman is musing spells in a strange language. Until she is approached by Wong, one of the Masters of the Mystic Arts. Before Wong is able to have a word, he is overwhelmed by the dark power the woman wields. With a dark flash the woman vanishes from the scene, making people near the museum flee in anxiety, fearing it might be the Dark Elves again. Wong then returns to Kamar-Taj, home and training ground to the Masters of the Mystic Arts. Kaecilius blames Wong for lacking talent to defeat the woman who is only a novice of the mystic arts. Wong tries to explain that he was overpowered due to the Dark Scepter the novice was holding. Kaecilius isn't convinced and continues to scold at Wong. Coming to his aid, Daniel Drumm and Master Minoru support Wong and are planning to stop the novice with combined powers. However Kaecilius thinks he can stop her alone and teleports to the woman's location. Now standing at the Shard in London, Kaecilius starts to battle with the novice but is also overwhelmed by the darkness. He then awakens at Kamar-Taj with no serious injury but to his pride. Master Minoru explains it's not the woman's skill in the mystic arts but the scepter itself that causes doubt and fear to its opponents. The stolen scepter feeds not only on the visible light but also on the light within yourself. This time Kaecilius agrees to combine their powers to stop the novice thief. They find the novice at the Royal Observatory in Greenwich. Although the woman has the scepter, the four masters have relics of their own. During the battle the scepter tries to withdraw the light from the relics but is unable to contain that much light and power. Kaecilius is then able to hit the scepter out of her hands and defeating the novice thief. The scepter itself is safely stored at the New York Sanctum and contained with other items with similar powers. Guarded by the Masters of the Mystic Arts. Issue #2: The Ancient One! A group of Chinese bandits are facing a Master of the Mystic Arts Karl Mordo and the Sorcerer Supreme called the Ancient One. The leader of the bandits then fires a dangerously looking Arrow at the Ancient one. Eight hours earlier, the Ancient One is walking at the training ground of Kamar-Taj. Observing the novices who came to this place to seek enlightening. The Sorcerer Supreme helps them understand and guides them to protect something greater while keeping them at the side of the light. Meanwhile, with the inhabitants killed, a old man's house is searched by the Dragon Raiders bandits. They find the Arrow they where looking for and put it to the test at a Chinese village in Guizhou. They approach a group of villagers and just by holding the Arrow, the leader of the bandits is able to blow up a few houses of the villagers. With this demonstration, the bandits demand payments and the allegiances of the villagers. To maintain her own balance, the Ancient One performs ceremonial steps to achieve harmony. By doing so, she is able to get some peace until she is disturbed by Mordo who has discovered that the Bow and Arrow of Apollon has fallen in the hands of the Dragon Raiders. These relics could be devastating in the hands of someone who doesn't know how to wield it. Mordo and the Ancient One approach Jiãó ào Zhànshì, the leader of the Dragon Raiders, and try to make him understand his limitation in its practice of the Bow. However Jiãó shoots the Arrow of Apollon directly at the Sorcerer Supreme. But with her knowledge in the Arts of the Mystic she is able to block and divert the arrow upwards. Although taken aback that the Arrow was blocked, the bandits start to attack. Only to find out that they are no match against a Master and Sorcerer Supreme of the Mystic Arts. Back at Kamar-Taj, the Bow and Arrow of Apollon are safely stored away and guarded under the protection of the Sorcerer Supreme. Appearances Characters *Witch *Wong *Kaecilius *Daniel Drumm *Master Minoru *Ancient One *Karl Mordo *Jiãó ào Zhànshì Locations *London, England ** ** ** *Kathmandu, Nepal **Kamar-Taj *New York City, New York **New York Sanctum *Guizhou, China Events to be added Items *Dark Scepter *Quarterstaff *Scythe Daggers *Cloak of Levitation *Bow and Arrow of Apollon *Sling Ring Sentient Species *Humans *Dark Elves (mentioned) Organizations *Masters of the Mystic Arts *Dragon Raiders Trivia *The comic is featured in Doctor Strange Prelude (collection) and The Marvel Cinematic Universe: The Marvel Comics Omnibus. References External Links * Category:Comics Category:Doctor Strange (film) Merchandise Category:MCU Red Stamp